Dreams do come true but so might prophecies
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Natsu takes a trip down memory lane when he reunites with someone from his past. But is it a coincidence. There are so many twist and turns in life that sometimes the expected is completely unexpected. Rated T because I am new at this and there is minor violence. A little bit of yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It would be an odd sight to see if this were not Magnolia, the home of the strongest and strangest guild in. There walking through the town was a quite muscular girl with baggy, black shorts that went down to her knees; a shirt that showed off her impressive biceps and was such a deep shade of blood red that it was almost black; bubblegum pink hair that fell to the middle of her back in braids; a thick, long, angry, red scar that went over her left eye; and a vicious looking wolf walking at her side.

" Do you think we'll find him?" she asked it.

"How I know?" the wolf replied grumpily, in a bland tone.

" Well, you don't have to be like that." the girl said.

" But you wouldn't let me sleep." the dog half whined, half spat. Then the girl let out an aggravated sigh and said,

" Why don't you just transform into something that will allow you to sleep on me." So the animal transformed herself into a Inland Taipan. At which point the girl allowed the snake to coil itself up and around her arm, creep around her neck, and rest her head on the girls shoulder. She then walked on seeking out direction.

* * *

Mean while at Fairy Tail Gray and Natsu were in the middle of a heated argument, almost every single one of the guild members were fighting and Cana was drinking. So it was an average day for the guild.

" Droopy eyes!" Gray yelled.

" Squinty eyes!" Natsu countered.

" You wanna go, flame brain?" Gray yelled.

" Shut up, pervert." said, suddenly losing interest in the fight.

"..."

" Ren? No. It can't be her. She's probably dead. Its not her. It couldn't be, could it?" he was muttering under his breath.

" N- Natsu?" Gray inquired but the dragon slayer but he didn't respond.

" Gray, what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked putting down the drinks she was carrying. She was treating the gang to drinks and she and Erza were carrying them to the table.

" Natsu? Natsu are you okay?" Erza asked, "Gray... Is this of your doing? 'Cause if it is, so help me I'll-" she was saying then Gray cut her off.

" No, I swear. We were arguing and he just started acting like this." he said

" Ren." he whispered, looking like he might cry.

" Who's Ren?" Lucy asked but the truth of the matter was that Gray and Erza didn't know either.

" Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza pried, putting her hand on Natsu's shoulder. Then coming back to his senses he shrugged her off and took a long sip of his drink.

" Nothing, I'm fine. Why?" he replied. Erza sensing that he didn't want to talk about it just told him that he seemed a little " out of it". Lucy started to ask who Ren was but Erza gave one of her scariest if-looks-could-kill stares and shut her up immediately.

* * *

" This has to be it. Can't you smell him." the girl said excitedly, waking her companion when they were outside of fairy tail. " It does." the snake replied groggily, for it was still half asleep.

_Okay, this is it_. the girl thought, walking into the guild. Of course by now not only could they smell Natsu but Natsu could smell them. The only difference is that he figured that his brain was playing tricks on him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu!" the girl exclaimed. There standing right in front of her on his way out to take a walk was the boy she was looking for. Natsu just stood there staring at her and looking dumbfounded.

" Finally!... I never thought I'd see the day when someone left Natsu speechless!" one of the guild members shouted. ( what? you didn't really expect this encounter to be private with the members of fairy tail around! Did you?)

" Well say something!" the girl said.

" I missed you." Natsu cried, crushing her in a hug.

" We missed you too. But now that I've found you I would like to join your guild." she told him, " Where is your master?" Natsu turned to face the group of people watching them( that group included the whole guild of course!) and yelled,

" Gramps!"

" Natsu, before anyone joins this guild I do believe that an introduction is in order."

" Ah, yes. My name is Meena Dragoneel and I am Natsu's older sister."

" _Twin_ sister!"

" Older sister. Twin sister. Whatever. Older sister is more believable, no?"

" No."

" And this snake is our friend, Ren."

" So thats Ren?" Gray whispered to Erza.

" I guess so." she whispered back.

" Sup." Ren said, cooly.

" Ahhhhhhh! It talked!" Lucy shrieked.

" I hate humans." Ren stated simply.

" Hey-" Lucy started.

" Too stupid." she muttered.

" Hey-" Lucy tried again.

" Right next to you is a talking, flying, blue cat and you question me?"

" Hi!" Happy screamed.

" Eep! When did Happy get here?"

" To skittish." Ren mumbled.

" So who must I fight to join?" Meena asked.

" You shall fight... errrrr... Gray." the master said.

" Ai!" Meena exclaimed, "So who's Gray?"

" Him." Natsu told her pointing in his direction.

" He looks weird." she said.

" He looks like a pervert." Ren said.

" Wha-? Oh." Gray said.(classic Gray)

" Ren, go wait over there." Meena ordered.

" Whatever." Ren muttered, slithering off of Meena and turning into her preferred shape of an wolf. Of course Lucy ( and one or two others) squealed, so she added, " Shut UP!"

" Are you ready?" Gray asked and she nodded. Then before he knew it she launched herself at him, kicking him in the stomach. He countered with a punch, that she blocked and twisted his arm behind his back. At that point Gray reached back and froze her arm. The ice creeped up her arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, immobilizing that arm. Then she pushed her thumb into a pressure point on his head, causing him to fall to the ground.

" So can I join?" She inquired, ignoring the astounded looks on the guild members faces. " Don't worry, your friend should be coming to his senses in a second. I didn't really cause him to loose consciousness completely." She added.

" Where would you like your stamp?" Mirajane asked.

" Right here." she replied, pointing to where Natsu has his but closer to her chest.( it was still on her bicep though), " Natsu, can you melt this ice?" she asked politely, even though she said it more as a command. Then within seconds her arm was free from the ice.

" Meena, you never did tell us what type of magic you use." Lucy commented.

" I am a Poison Dragon slayer." Meena told them.

" And a Fire dragon slayer." Natsu added.

" Both?" Wendy wondered.

" Yes. There was another dragon besides Igneel who decided that she wanted to give me extra training." Meena said.

"Hello. I am Erza Scarlet, a friend of Natsu's." Erza greeted Meena, " And this is Lucy Heartfella. And you know Gray." She added, pointing to Gray who was getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

" So what happened? I mean why weren't you three together?" Lucy asked.

" Oh... ummmmm...I... Uhhhhh.." Natsu mumbled.

"... Well... Errr..." Meena tried. Both Natsu and Meena were lost for words. As tough as they may have been, it was hard to remember the worst days of their lives. It was the day that they lost both their parents and their siblings. For Natsu he lost two siblings.( That earned another if-looks-could-kill stare from Erza)

" Listen very closely Lucy Heartfella, cestial wizard of Fairy Tail. If you hurt either of these two in any way, I will see to it that that is the last thing you do." Ren barked, showing off her sharp teeth. Then she added, " And that goes for everyone."

" How did she know that I'm a cestial wizard?" Lucy muttered to herself.

" Calm down, Ren." Meena said calmly, " She's just curious. To answer your question it's because I was with Haertley and Ren. Every so often I would go to her cave for extra training. That day she had taken me to a place in the wood to train until nightfall, sleep there then come back the next day. Of course that next day was when all the dragons dissapered."

" So Natsu, you've been here all this time?" Ren asked.

" Yup. Where have you been?" Natsu replied.

" For a while we lived in a village with an old woman and she taught me requip magic but she died and we had to keep moving." Meena told him. " Erza, you seem intelligent. Have you figured out who or what I am yet?" Ren wondered.

" No, I'm sorry." Erza said. " Whatever." she spat, " How about you, Wendy sky dragon slayer of fairy tail?" Wendy had been talking to Levy at the bar, not to far away from them.

"..."

" * gasp* You're a Cheardemonte... aren't you?"Levy answered for her.

" Ah, smart girl. How could you tell?" Ren inquired.

" All Cheardemonte can their form and sense a mages powers and name. They also have other powers that are different depending on the Cheardemonte." Levy told her, " Wendy never told you her. Name, let alone what type of Mage she is."

" What else do you know?" Ren asked, turning into a ocelot and going to sit on the bar in front of Levy.

" Only that they were thought to be lost forever, until about fifteen years ago when a man found a small village of Cheardemonte and a few days latter a couple men went and killed everyone."

" Who has told you all of this?"

" I overheard an older woman talking about it one time when I was on a mission."

" Huh. So, Natsu, what is there to eat?" Ren asked, walking down the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: there will be time skips of a couple days through out the fanfic because I cant write about what happens day after day. So what you are about to read is around a week later. Bassicaly, Lucy is running low on rent money and team Natsu is going on a misssion( that includes Ren and Meena). This takes place at night when everybody ( or almost everybody) is asleap.**

**BTW: Here are three riddles-**

You are in a room with 3 monkeys. One has a banana, one has a stick, one has  
nothing. Which primate in the room is the smartest?

A horse is tied to a 20 foot long rope. The horse wants to get some water that  
is 30 feet away. The horse gets the water easily. How is this?

What weighs more—a ton of feathers or a ton of gold?

**Post your answers with your comments and I will post the answers with my next chapter.**

* * *

" Natsu, wake up." Meena said shaking her brother.

" What? Is something wrong?" Natsu asked.

" We have to talk." Meena told him, dragging him out of he and Grays room and onto the porch. Then a board creaked loudly under his foot, " Natsu!

" Sorry!... What do we have to talk about?" he wondered.

" You know what." Meena whispered

" P-please not now." Natsu stampered.

" If not now then whe- Did you hear that?" Ren inquired.

" What?" Meena asked.

" Nothing... Natsu do they even know?" Ren asked

"..."

" Natsu, do they know? We only hav-heard it too. There is someone in that room." Menna said, refering to the window behind her, " Come on Ren, lets go inside. And Natsu?" she said turning around.

" Yes?"

" This isnt over."

* * *

**AN: wow! what was she talking about? I guesse youll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! but while your waiting lets take a glimse into Grays head shall we?**

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully until that stupid flame brain woke me up. The idiot was out on the porch with his sister and that Cheardemonte or what ever Levy had said she was. What were they saying? It sounded like they were trying to talk about something that Natsu didn't want to talk about._ Crap! _That stupid animal heard me. Oh good, she didn't. Wait we don't know what? I have to get closer to the window. _Dang it!_ She heard me. Wait until I tell Erza what I heard.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a beautiful morning. Team Natsu was in a meeting with the man who had called them for the mission. He was a kind,short, plump old man.

" Why don't you explore the town. And as a thankyou for finding my book you can meet back at the cabin for a picnic I will have my servants set up. Speaking of which how was your stay last night?" the man said.

" Wonderful, thankyou. And thankyou for the picnic but it is not necessary." Erza replied.

" But I insist! Now go! Have fun, explore and I granite that when you come back you will have that most wonderful picnic you will ever experience." he told them.

" Thank you." Erza said once more with a smile. They split up to explore ( the groups were Natsu&Meena&Ren, Lucy&Happy, and Gray&Erza) and before they knew it, it was time to head back.

" Where is Natsu?" Lucy thought out loud after about five minutes of waiting.

" Ai! I'm hungry!" Happy said.

" I don't see why we cant eat without him." Gray agreed.

" We're waiting!" Erza told them in a scary Erza like way.

" Y-yes, Erza." they all said, cowering.

* * *

Meanwhile with our FAVORITE mage( and her brother( ohhhhhhhhhhh! BURN!)) are walking through the forest to meet their friends for the picnic.

" Natsu you have to tell them." Meena said.

" Why?" Natsu whined.

" We only have three days, Natsu. THREE DAYS!" Meena yelled.  
" What if I don't want to?" Natsu pouted.

" Do you even remember who your sister is?" Ren chuckled.

" But you don't understand." Natsu told them.

" We may not but that does not change the situation." Meena said, emerging from the forest, " You are going to tell her whether you like it or not."

" FINALY!" Gray yelled.

" What took you guys so long?" Lucy asked and Natsu shrugged.

" Tell them." Meena said after getting her full of food.

" Bu-" Natsu tried.

" TELL THEM!" she raised her voice, yet still looking calm.( It was creepy like Erza)

" Natsu, what is she talking about?" Erza asked.

" Well..."

* * *

**MWAH HA HA HA! YOULL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!  
**

**and i'll do that today because i am bored.**


	6. Chapter 6

" Well... Whan we were younger there was a prophecy. It- it was said that our 19th birthday would lead to... lead to death." Natsu said.

" What do you mean?" Lucy inquired.

" The prophecy states that... that" Natsu started.

" The prophecy states that three days before our birthday a series of events will occour. Today is the beggining, tomorow is the day of war, the next day is disaster, our birthday is the death of either me or Natsu, and the day affter is the end." Meena continued.

" And what exactly is this prophecy." Erza asked in a very Erza type way.

" Ehem. The prophecy is; _The day of the nineteenth year will be the last for either the flame or the venom. The days before warn you the day after reminds you. Day one is Start, to test ones heart. Day two is War, a neverending battle to the death. Day three is Disaster, a player quits the game and might never be the same. Day four is Death, the death of either the venom or the flame. Day 5 is End, the end of the game. A game full of pain. The nineteenth year is a year where you do not control your fate, your fate controls_ _you._"Ren said.

" W-when... when is yor birthday?" Lucy wondered, almost afraid to find out.

" Natsu, how little do they know?" Meena asked, shaking her head.

" Our birthday... our birthday... our birthday." he tried.

" Natsu." she scolded, saying it more like 'Nat-suuuu' and he sighed. ( Gray mad a mental of the fact that he was acting very 'un-Natsu-ish')

" OUR BIRTHDAY IS IN THREE DAYS!" he blurted out, trying to ignore the looks of suprise and horor on his friends faces, " Today... is day one."


	7. Chapter 7

" WHAT THE HECK NATSU?!" Gray yelled, breaking the awkward silence.

" I-" Natsu started.

" YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL US THIS?!" he continued.

" Well, I-" Natsu tried again.

" YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, FLAMEBRAI-" he ranted, covering up his concern ( concern? Gray is concerned about Natsu?) with anger. Then Erza turned to face him and comanded in a very scarry Erza like way,

" Let him speak."

" Yes, Erza." gray replied meekly.

" I thought that mabey if we went home today, that you guys wouldnt have to be involved and if I died that Ren and Meena would explain it all to you." Natsu told them.

" So you figured it would be best not to tell us that you may have only three days to live?" Gray asked.

" I just dont want any of you to die because of me." Natsu said.

" Well, you've risked you're life for us before." Gray commented.

" Ai!" Happy agreed.

" Gray's right Natsu. Whether you like it or not we are not abandoning you." Erza said.

" Now, see that wasn't so bad." Meena commented, " ...Do you smell that?"

" What?" Lucy wondered.

" I smells like _him_." Ren said.

" Who?" Lucy asked.

"We have to get out of here." Natsu said.

" Whats going on, Natsu?" Erza asked.

" I have a brother."

* * *

**WOW! Crazy, right? Even I wasn't expecting that. **

**Tell me what your expecting and maybe I can incorperate your idea into my story. And for all you Gratsu fans, dont wrorry its comming. For all you Nacy fans... oh accualy thats it.**

**Mundina bāri tanaka nanna snēhitaru mattu saha phēri ṭēl abhimānigaḷu mattu phān kādambarigāgi lēkhakara! ( It's Kanadian... LOOK IT UP!)**

**Okay. It say's: UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS AND FELLOW FAIRY TAIL FANS AND FAN FICTION WRITERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Its me, The Lollipop Assassin and I decided to write you a note. Now please keep in mind that if you don't read this AN I'll tell Lucy that you read her book.**

**Okay so I figured I made up and animal I may as well take the time to explain it. So here is a wiki on Cheardemontes.**

* * *

**HISTORY**

**Cheardemontes are animals that were always feared. One day a king annonced that he wanted all the Cheardemontes to be killed off and then the person or group would get 200,000 jewles and would be able to keep them for meat. For years they were thought to be extinct until around 15 years ago a small tribe was discovered. They were then slaughtered but with the help of every one in the tribe two of the youngest were able to escape. One was killed anyway but the other somehow managed to get away. That Cheardemonte was Ren and she is now the last Cheardemonte.**

**MAGIC **

**All Cheardemontes can transform into different types of and sense any type of beings power/ name. They also have lunets. A lunet is a power that not all Cheardemontes share. It can range anywhere from being able to mimic any power to being able to control/ read minds. They develope one every year after they turn four and develope their last one at 11. No one teaches them about their powers because it is their belief that if the children discover and learn how to use their powers on their own then it will only make them stronger.**

**CULTURE**

**They worship all gods and goddesses because it is their belief that they all exist. All though they do have four gods of their own that are worshiped on the highest level. Among those four is Zrandaffe the goddess of magic. She is the most worshped between all the gods and goddesses.**

* * *

**Any questions about Cheardemontes or the two newest charecters? Dont be afraid to PM me or ask in a Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, Natsu. How little do we know about your past?" Lucy asked.

" If I am still alive in five days, then I will tell you everything." Natsu said.

" You mean when you both are alive in five days, you guys will tell us." Gray corrected.

" ... Its nice of you to think that way." he mummbled.

" We have to go, now!" Ren repeated.

" Where are we going to go? The g-" Lucy started.

"Nowhere." a deep voice came from behind.

" YOU!" Ren screached as she turned around and braced herself to pounce at the teen. Seeing the movement Meena patted her on the back and in a verry sweet, and creepy way told her, " Now Ren, lets atleast have some fun before we kill him."

" Kill me? Why, aren't you happy to see me?" He hissed.

" You have no buisness with us." Natsu growled in a dangerous tone.

" Now is that any way to treat your brother?" the boy questioned.

" That is all you are. A tittle. You are nothing. You may be my sibling but you will never be anything more than that." Natsu spat.

" You know, it is not good to disrespect your brother like that." Natsus so-called brother said.

" YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" Natsu yelled in rage.

" Well, that's not very nice." his brother pouted sarcastically.

" Leave him alone!" Lucy exclaimed.

" And whats this? Has mai wittle bruda and sista made some fwends?" he commented.

" What do you want?" Ren asked, nastily.

" Oh you know what I want. " he mocked," I want a rematch."

" Fine by me!" Meena spat. Then she shouted, " PREPARE TO DIE!" Then in one fluid motion she ran at him and formed a sword of poison in her hands. He dogged the sword at the last second and tried to punch her jaw but she blocked it twisted his arm.(where is everyone else?)

" Stay out of this one." Ren ordered (oh) a dumbfoundeed Lucy, Gray, and Erza before lunging foward knocking the boy off his feet.(man, when are you going to learn his name?)

" Agressive much?" he snorted, and rubed his probaubly broken arm.

" Shut up!" Ren snaped.

" Now tell us why your _realy_ here." Natsu comanded.

" You know why. I'll tell you what you think on it, then I'll get back to you." he teased.

" You're up to something." Meena stated.

" And what makes you think that?" he wondered.

" You're not fighting back." she replied.

" Thats right, Meena but I am done playing around." he told them. At that moment he trew Ren off of him and attacked her with a Fire Dragons Claw. The powerful kick sent her soarinig through the air where she transformed into Spur-winged Plover. She swooped down and was about to dive bomb into her apponent when a small needle of fire drove itself into her breast.

" Horcruxes." she muttered angrily under her breath.(I do not believe in cursing and I am a Harry Potter fan) The attack forced her to lower herself to the ground and changed back into a wolf. The needle grew as she changed and it almost looked like there was a large carving knife made of fire sticking out of her chest.

" Ren!" Meena gasped, then she turned back around and bellowed, " YOU!"

" Me." the boy smirked, amussed, " Join me. It is obvious that if you don't you will die."

" Join you?" she blinked.

" Help me take down the strongest guild in Fiore." he said.

" Help you take down Fairy Tail." she mummbled.

" WHAT THE HE-" Gray started to yell but Natsu punched him in the face, " Natsu?"

" She is under a spell. If you disturb it he will only make it stronger." Natsu explained, "It's up to her for now."

" Make my guild the new strongest guild." their brother said.

" Mak- no. NO! I WOULD NEVER!" she screeched.

" Thats too bad. It would have been nice to have you as an allie." he told her before dissapering.

" I cant beive we didnt see this coming." Meena muttered, then Ren grunted.

" Um, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine. I just have friggin' knife of flames sticking out of my chest." she replied nastily and Gray smirked. 'She sure is interesting.' he thought.

" Gra-" Erza who had been strangely silent this whole time began.

" Yeah. Gray, you have to freez the stupid thing and we'll pull it out when we get back to the guild." Natsu interupted. Lucy and Gray just stood there frozen wondering what was going to happen. Nobody and I mean NOBODY interupts Erza Scarlet!

" Well?... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HE TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING!" Erza bellowed, paying no mind to Natsu cutting her off.

" But Erza, wouldn't it make more sense to pull it out now and bandage the wound?" Gray sugested.

" Only if you want me to bleed too death. Now freez it!... _please_." Ren said. So of course Gray froze the "knife".

" Hey, where's Happy?." Lucy asksed.

" Wut?" Happy mumbbled, waking up from a nap in the picnic baskest.

" Nothing." Lucy facepalmed.

" We should be getting back to the guild."

* * *

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! I AM OFFICIALY 13!**


	10. Chapter 10

"We're back!" Happy yelled.

" Where is Wendy?" Erza asked.

" Who's ingur- Awwwwww. Poor thing." Mirajane said.

" I'm not a _thing_. Now will someone please do me the favor of PULLING THIS STUPID KNIFE OUT OF MY CHEST THEN LET THE GIRL HEAL ME!" Ren's voice slowly got louder and cruler until it was a horrifying screech.

"..."

" She scares me." Someone stated.

" Now Wendy," she started sweetly, " once one of theese _idiots_ pulls out the knife I'm going to need you to heal my wound okay?"

" Okay." Wendy said.

" Here I'll do it." Gray steped up. Then he did get it out, well... lets just say that there is a reason neither Natsu nor Meena volentered to do it.

" I'm getting something to drink." Mena murmered and got up to walk to the bar. It had been a couple minnutes since the whole knife thing.

" Natsu," Erza started gentely, " When are you going to tell the rest of the guild? If this prophecy is true then tomorow war wil be declared."

" We're leaving. Noone is going to die for us." Natsu shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

" Natsu." Lucy gasped, " We already told you we are not leting you do this by yourself.

" Yeah Natsu. You've risked everything for us. Now its our turn." Gray told him.

" N-no. You don't understand. Either way one of us is going to die probaubly both of us... Thats why I have decided that we're telling you our story today. So that if we die you'll know... You will not die for me." Natsu said.

" We are helping you wether you like it or not." Erza ate another bite of cake.

"Ai!" happy agreed.

" I already told you, you will no-" he repeated.

" What is the difference between you risking your life for us and us risking our lives for you?" Gray interupted.

" I have no problem dying for any of you but I don't know what I would do if I was responsible for any of you dying... if you died... for_ me_." Natsu fiddled with the scarf around his neck.

" Has it ever accured to you that we might feel the same way?" Erza practicaly scraping the plate clean, trying not to waste any cake.

" Have ever caused the death of someone you loved? Betrayed your own flesh and blood? Been the reason that someone who has never done anything wrong and someone you were suposed to be protecting died an unwrightful death?" They just stared at him and he got up, " Thats what I thought. I'm going for a walk."

At that point Meena and Ren came back over to the table. " Where is Natsu?"

" He got upset and said something about being the cause of death. Then he went for a walk." Lucy said.

" He still blames himself?" Meena muttered.

* * *

**Sorry I have mild writers block but ill update as much as i can. Although I must admit that the cliff hanger was on purpose.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: STORY TIME! Gather 'round children.**

**You guys: YAY!**

**Natsu: Whats todays story about?**

**Me: Shut up and get back in the story Natsu. Your in it remember?**

**Natsu: Oh, yeah.**

**Me: Todays story will be the explanation of whatever went on in chapter 11.**

* * *

" Still blames himself for what?" Lucy mumbled.

" I'll go find him." Meena ignored Lucy.

" Blames himsef for what?" Happy asked louder than Lucy.

" He thinks that its his fault our sister died... but it's not. If she hadn't died he would have."

" What happened?" Gray asked.

Meena shook her head, " We should wait for Natsu."

" Okay, lets go find him." and when they finnaly found him his eyes had a faint pink coloring to them( almost like the color of a thin strand of dark pink cotton candy), it looked almost like he had been crying. Well, he had been crying. He was a little upset, to tell you the truth, when he saw the gang because the reason he went for a walk was so that no one would see him cry.

" Natsu..." Lucy whispered to herself.

" We should tell them... today. If we wait it could be too late." Natsu said.

" We know." Ren told him, " There your friends so it's up to you when and what we tell them."

_Wow._ Gray thought. _She even found a way to make that sound caring, nice, mean, and offensive at the same time._

" Everything." Natsus voice sounded flat and emotionless, "We will tell them everything... But not out here."

" My appartment?" Lucy sugusted, this was one of the only times that she accualy would have wanted them in her appartment. Ren and Meena turned and started walking away from the sceen, " Um. Do they even know where they're going."

" No and they _will_ get lost so let's catch up." Natsu jogged a little to catch up. When they finnaly got to her appartment they all sat down, " *sigh* Okay, here we go..."

* * *

**Dont you just love me and my cliffies.**

**But really. The story will be uploaded tommorow or Wensday. It should be tomorrow but I'm starting school tomorow so I'm not sure. Honestly (thats a weird word. Shouldn't it be onestly. Ahhh the Engligh Language... STUPID ANSESTORS! MAKING ENGLISH SPELLING SO HARD!) , I would have told the story today but I'm runing out of time and I'll be in soooooooooooooo much trouble if I'm seen on the computer. **

** See ya,**

_**TLA**_


	12. Chapter 12

The home *sniff* the home we lived in before we m-met Igneel was abussive. They only wanted one boy and one girl They got that ... then we came along. They... they always hated us. She al-ways tried to protect us, Jo did. One day... one- one d-day..." Natsu avoided eye contact.

" One day our father tried to kill Natsu... he was going to behead him... to set an example. Before he could she lunged foward and tried to take the axe... He *slight sob* he killed... he killed h-her instead. Then he droped us off in the middle of the f-for-rest... to freeze to death." Meena struggled not to cry.

" Oh my god." Lucy whispered.

" Then Ren came along. We... we were on our own for three days before Igneel and Haertley found us. Igneel took us in and trained us. Haertly gave me extra tra-training but they both trained Ren. She went... went wherever I went. One day Igneel was getting me from Haertly because she had a wing injury and could not fly. Neko... our brother... he attacked Natsu. H-he... he had used magic to bind him so that he could not move. Then he beat him ...and he beat him." Meena continued.

" I was fine." Natsu grunted.

" YOU ALMOST DIED!" Ren countered.

" You should have let me."

" _Natsu!_" Meena hissed but he ignored her.

" That day Meena fought him and bannished him. One year later was when we were seperated. THE END."

" This doesn't make any sense. I thought you said he found you when you were a baby." everybody turned to look at Lucy.

" He lied."Meena told her

" He. Lied." Lucy repeated blinking.

" You would too... If you had my past." Natssu whispered.

" S-sorry." Lucy looked down.

" That was the end of the story. Good-night." Natsu got up and headed for the door.

" Why don't you stay here tonight." Lucy knew that if he left he would head off to war on his own.

" Sure." Tring to lighten the mood Lucy lead everyone into the kitchen to find something to eat.

" You're not comming Ren?" Erza asked.

" Would you like to know my story?"

" Sure."

" Lets go for a walk."

* * *

**First person to comment gets a special prize.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the capter were I must ask you... ARE. YOU. REDAAAAYYY?!**

* * *

That was what Lucy thought would happen but of course that is not what he really said. What really happened is this,

" Well... here we go. Me and Meena," but before he could say anything cold hands appeared around his neck one pressing an thin, sharp, blade into the center of his throat. It slowly drew blood that dragged down his throat.

" I told you I'd be back." A chilling voice told him. The blade up of his kneck, so that he could see a gold knife stained with his blood. Then before anyone could react it swiftly came back down to cut off his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter goes out to my friend Naturesshadows for helping me with ideas and editing it.**

**THANKS NATURE!**

* * *

Natsu jolted awake. _Oh thank god. It was just a dream. Who would have thought that dream, Lucy's fantasized would be so close to reality. Who would have thought, that a dream coul be so real? Have so much truth behind it?_ He thought. Then he realized what memorize came from the dream._ Ren... Menna, I miss you. NO! They're dead. Today is the day that Igneel left. I haven't seen them since the day before... they're dead. * sigh* Time to go to the guild._

Natsu woke up Happy and started his long walk to the guild. When he got there him and Gray started their usual brawl.

" Idiot Flame Brain!"

" Stupid Striper!"

" Droopy Eyes!"

" Slanty Eye's"

" You wanna go you lousy orphan?!" Gray Yelled as he attacked.

_L-lousy o-orphan? Why did he say that, today of all days?_" Lou-lous-sy o-orph-phan? Is that all I am? A l-lousy o-or-phan." Natsu mumbled quietly so that Gray could just barely hear him. It sounded like he was going to cry, so he was about to call off the battle but then before Gray could say anything, he screamed " Yeah I wanna go Ice Block!"

And so they fought. Gray noticed that Natsu fought weird. He seemed to be holding back but not really holding back. His movements seemed sluggish and... sad. Today was not a good day for him and it was not the right time to be doing this. Despite Natsu saying he would fight, Gray surrendered after only about 15 minutes of fighting. Of course none noticed because they were too busy with their own fights or else they would be staring at the two. Gray and Natsu's fights never last less than a half an hour, to forty-five minutes at the least.  
" Sorry, Flame Brain. We'll have to do this another time." He started heading to the bar but stopped, walked back and whispered, " Your not a lousy orphan. Okay? So dont you dare think you are. I didn't mean it... I didn't mean to call you one... I'm Sorry... Natsu. I'm sorry"

" I-i know. It-it's o-kay." Natsu whimpered and left the guild. Gray watched as he left wondering if what he said was really that bad.

* * *

" Hello... Where's Natsu?" Erza greeted as she sat down with Gray, Lucy, and a sleeping Happy.

" Yeah where is Natsu?" Lucy asked.

" He came to the guild." The cat murmured grogily.

" How should I know?" Gray replied.

" You sound guilty." Erza stated, " What did you do?"

" Nothing." Gray answered quickly.

" Grayyyy. THE TRUTH!" Erza ordered.

" Y-yes s-sir!... N-nothing really happened. I just called him a l-lousy orphan and h-he got all sad and left."

" Why would he be so... GRAY YOU IDIOT!" She thought out loud, " Come we're going to go find him."

Erza left the guild with the rest of Team Natu trailing behind her.

" Erza, do you know something about why Natsu got ao upset?" Lucy wondered, scampering to keep up.

" Think about it. Of all things why is this so terible" Erza growled back.

" I don't- Gray your idiot!" Lucy stopped walking and smacked him so hard it left a red Lucy sized hand print on his cheek.

" Ow, Lucy. I know that I upset Natsu but come on!" Gray told her.

" Don't you get it?" Lucy was going to explain but then they found Natsu. He was sitting on a nice, small beach not too far from Fairy Tail that no one really went to. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest.

" Ren, Meena, Igneel. I miss you so much... you too mom and dad... you too." He whispered. Then to the gang he said, " I know you here. What do you want?"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a mission." Gray replied,knowing that whatever the problem was he wouldnt want to talk about it.

" Yeah. I could go for a mission." Natsu replied, grateful that Gray wasnt going to try to make him talk. He got up and they started to walk back to the guild.

" N-natsu today was the day wasn't it." Lucy said after a minute or two of silence.

" Yeah. Today was the day he left." Natsu replied sadly.

_Oh my God!_ Gray thought._ I called Natsu a lousy orphan on the day his "father" disappeared. No wonder he got so upset. Poor Flame Brain._


	15. Chapter 15

" Hey this looks like a good one!" Lucy exclaimed, waving a paper around.

" Sure, Lucy." Erza replied.

" Whatever." Gray sighed.

_It smells like them. Nah, it's not them... but it is. NO! IT'S NOT! They're dead Natsu... dead._Natsu thought.

" Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

" What? Yeah, sure. How much does it pay?"

* * *

" This place smells like him." A girl with a black short-sleeved shirt on that showed of her impressive biceps, black pants on a black bag on her back and black boots stated. She had short bubblegum pink hair and to tell you the truth the only thing that showed that she was a girl was her womanly chest but the thing that really made you stare was the long, thick, red scar that went across the top of her left eye and down her cheek, ending near her ear.

" It does. But what if we're wrong? What if he's dead?" The girl walking with her asked. She had spiky black and white hair that went to the middle of her back. Her tight red shirt showed off her less impressive but still big muscles and she was also wearing black pants. The thing that stood out most in this girl was her yellow eyes and many tattoos.

" I don't know. It's just that dream was so... life-like. But I guess there is only one way to find out." The other girl replied and she pushed Fairy Tails doors open.

* * *

Team Natsu was about to open the guild doors and get on their way to their mission but the doors opened by themselves and two girls that none of Fairy Tail had ever seen before... none of Fairy Tail except for one apparently.

"Natsu." The girl with pink hair greeted with a smile.

" Long time no see. Ay?" The one with tattoos added.

Natsu lunged forward and crushed them both in a hug, when he pulled back he replied, " I missed you guys so much!... But shouldn't you be dead." That strange greeting got the very few Fairy Tail members that weren't listening in on them to listen in.

" Wait. You know these two, Flame Brain?" Gray asked.

" Flame Brain?" both girls snickered. Then the pink haired one teased, " What else do you call him? Pinky? Hot Head?"

" Um... actually yes." Grays answer.

" I hate to interrupt but... Who are you?" Erza wondered.

" Oh, my bad. I'm Meena, Natsu's older sister an-" The pink haired one explained.

" _Twin _sister." Natsu corrected.

" Same difference." Meena waved him off.

" No its not." Natsu argued.

" Fine. I'm his _twin _sister and this is our sister Ren." Meena finished.

" She's related to you two?" Lucy interrogated.

" We were raised together." Ren told her. It almost sounded like she spat the words.

" Oh. Of course." Lucy smiled meekly. For a brief moment it almost sounded like there was a low inhuman growl coming from Ren's throat but Lucy figured it was just her imagination.

" Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Erza Scarlet."

" I'm Gray Fulbuster."

"And I'm Lucy Heartfella."

" Nice to meet you... So can we join the guild?" Meena wondered.

"Of course! I'm Master Macrov."


	16. Chapter 16

" What type of magic do you guys use?" Mira asked after stamping the two girls. Ren got a black one on her right collar bone and meena got hers in relitivly the same place as Natsu's.

" Fire Dragon Slayer and Poison Dragon Slayer." Meena replied.

"..."

" Both?" Someone finnaly spoke up.

" Yes."

" Well thats... rare." The Master commented.

" Yes, I know. I was taught by another dragon along with Igneel." She explained. Just then Gajeel entered the guild and stared at the girls, wondering what he had missed. Then after a moment of whhat seemed like very deep thought he said,

" Thats alot of tats."

" Thats alot of peircings." Ren snapped back.

" Who are you anyway?" he inquired.

" We're Natsu's sisters. Nice to meet you." Meena greeted before Ren could so much as open her mouth."

" Oh... um you too... Since when do you have sisters?" Gajeel wondered.

" Since I found out they weren't dead." Natsu told him simply.

" Speaking off dead... what is there to eat?" Meena's stomach growled.

" What does that have to do with dead?" Gray thought out loud.

" That's what you'll be if she doesn't eat soon." Natsu smirked at Rens sarcastic remark and Meena gave her a playful shove.

* * *

" Gajeel?" Wendy walked over to the Iron Dragon slayer.

" Yes, Wendy?"

" Does Natsu's sister with black hair smell a little weird to you?"

" Yeah... I don't think shes human."

* * *

**Yes I know. Not my best cliffie but I have to study for a huge test that is worth about 300 points( the test is tomorow) and I wanted to post the chapter today. If you want something in this story or want me to write a story tell me. The first 5 comments/pm's are garenteed the rest... not so much. Also I would like to thank Naturesshadows for her awesomeness in helping me with the story.**

**YOU ROCK NATURE!**

**Also thank you... Booklover2526 and darkhuntressxir, two other loyal fans!**

**Now back to studying for my WH test on Europe.**


	17. Chapter 17

" So Ren, you never told us what type of magic you use." Lucy attempted to start a friendly conversation.

" Fire Dragon Slayer." Ren replied simply.

" Hi, Guys." Wendy walked up to their table.

" Hi, Wendy. Have you met Ren and Meena?... No well this is Ren and this is Meena. They are Natsu's sisters." Lucy greeted.

" Nice, to meet you... Natsu I didn't know you had sisters." Wendy's voice was full of curiosity as she lied to get closer to the black-haired one.

" Neither did he." Ren took a sip of her drink.

" Oh?"

" He thought we were dead." Meena explained.

" Oh."

* * *

The next day Gray walked in the Guild to see the daily guild wide fight but something was different. He could have sworn that he heard someone yelling in a different language. The fighting slowed until it stopped and everyone found the source of the screaming. In a fearless blood curdling tone, Ren was screeching at the top on her lungs in a language that most everyone was unfamiliar with. She was throwing punches, kicks, and the acassunal fire attack. Her aponnent, Natsu, was dodging the punches and responding in the same unfamiliar language.

" Um, shouldn't we do something?" Lucy asked Meena who was sitting there calmly, sipping on tea.

" No." She replied simply, as if it were obvious.

" Okay." Lucy's voice sounded small.

Ren threw a punch that sent Natsu crashing into the wall no less than 100 feet away. Ren charged after him and threw him into the air, in mid-air ropes of fire wrapped themselves around him and hung him upside down from a beam that supported the guild roof without burning anything. Then calmly and casually she walked over to the bar and ordered a chocolate ice cream sundae with, chocolate syrup, crumbled Oreo cookies, chunks of kit kat bars, and most importantly NO WHIPPED CREAM!.

" Oh, hello Gray." She walked over to where Meena and the rest of team Natsu were sitting.

"... Hi?" Gray responded.

" Um, how long are you going to let him hang like that?" Lucy wondered.

" Until he gives me answers."

" Oh...okay."

About two hours later Natsu was still hanging there. Natsu wouldn't tell Ren what she wanted to know,and nobody dared to double cross Ren. Even Erza had to admit that Ren was a little... creepy but creepiness sometimes made something or someone all the more scary. Meena wasnt afraid of Ren like the others, she just thought he deserved it.

" Fine." Natsu sighed.

" Sorry?" Ren questioned, innocently.

" Oh, stop playing games. I said fine." Natsu sounded annoyed.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Ren smiled smugly.

" Јас ќе одговори на вашите прашања!" Natsu yelled in that foreign language (Macedonian). Even though none really knew the language, everyone pretty much understood that he said something like, " I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!". The ropes unraveled, causing him to fall at a rapid pace until he stopped about two feet off the ground. Then the ropes of fire disappeared and he free fell the last two feet, landing on his head.

" Was that really nessasary." Natsu rubbed his head.

" Yes." Ren replied, taking a sip of her drink.

" YOU LEFT ME LIKE THAT FOR TWO HOURS!"

" You wouldn't answer my questions."

" Whatever." Natsu mumbled.

Meena smirked, " Your face is so red."

" I was hanging upside down for TWO HOURS!"

" Yeah. It was funny too. You should have seen yourself!" Meena started laughing like a maiac.

" I know. right?!" Ren was cracking up too.

Natsu's face softened and he cracked a smile. Before long he was laughing too and he playfully shoved Meena thinking, _It's nice to hear her laugh agian. _Only to get a even more powerful shove in return.

" So if you dont mind my asking, what did you ask him?" Lucy wondered. The laughing stopped almost instantly and Erza was the first to realize what a sensetive nerve the question must have struk.

" Lucy, if they wanted us to know they would not have been speaking in a native language." Erza gave Lucy a look of warning.

" Besides, it is none of our buisness." Gray added, catching on.

" It's okay," Meena shook her head sadly, " you'll find out soon enough."

"..."

" Can we go on a mission? Mira said that if I want more fish I need to give her money to but it!" Happy flew up to them after waking up from a nap, he had slept through the whole thing.

" Yeah, and I need rent money." Lucy commented.

" Okay then lets find a mission to go on." Natsu flashed a wide grin but he still didn't sound like his ussual happy self.

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyyyy guys! Like I think I said earlier I'm writting a book so I wont be able to update as often but I will try.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting on the train on the way to their job Team Natsu noticed one thing immediately... Natsu did not get motion sickness but something _was _wrong. He looked almost dazed like he was nervous or scared.

" So what are the job details again?" Lucy tried to lighten the mood.

"To get on the train that takes you the the farthest in 3 hours and to wait. Pays 500,000 Jewles." Erza replied, keeping an eye on the Dragoneel siblings.

" I wonder what we have to do. Those are weird instructions." Lucy commented silently urging someone else to talk.

" Did you hear that?" Natsu asked no one in particular.

" Hear what?" Erza wondered.

" Shhhhhhh... that." The dragon slayer repeated. Everyone listened closely but no one heard anything.

" Natsu, what ar-" Gray started.

" Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Erza interrupted, she could almost hear a faint ticking noise, " Is that a... Natu how on earth did you hear that over all of us?"

" I dunno, I just did I guess." Natsu muttered.

" What? What do you hear?" Lucy still wasn't able to hear the noise.

" A bomb." Meena was already looking for it. The ticking started to get faster and louder.

" We have to get to that bomb!" Erza yelled as if it wasnt obvious. The only one who was still completely calm was Ren who was sitting with her eyes closed, breathing deeply, " Why is she-"

" Not now Erza!" Natsu snapped, suprising not only Erza but the rest of Team Natsu as well.

" The seat." Rens whispered in a slightly raspy voice. Natsu immediately ripped off the cushion but it was too late.

5...

4...

3...

2...

" NATSU!"

1...

_BOOM!_

* * *

**Hahaha... Clifie clifie!**

*** sigh* Nah, even I can't be that mean. Read on!**

* * *

" Is Everyone okay?" Erza asked, putting extra infesis on e in everyone.

" I'm okay." Lucy answered.

" Yeah." Gray replied.

" I'm alive." Happy chirped.

" Sure." Ren grunted.

" I'm good." Natsu groaned.

"..."

" Mena?" Natsu questioned.

" Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." Meena gasped in pain

" Meena?" Natsu repeated. The thick cloud of smoke cleared to revel Meena being pined down by a large splintered piece of wood but what was really disturbing was the large shard of metal sticking out of her arm. " This is fine?" Gray thought aloud as they rushed over to help her get from under the wood beam. 


	19. Chapter 20

Forgive me my Fans. I have not updated in forever because Hurricane Sandy knocked my power out for a week and my cable/internet is still out. But im not complaining, for it could be much worse. I am on the computer doing a papper and i just thought id make this A/N. So ill update all my stories within the next week.

Oh and **HAPPY THANKSGIVING/ BLACK FRIDAY/ VETERANS DAY **( if your in a country that celebrates those holodays)

This is The Lollipop Assassin sighning out,

Good night ( well late morning)


	20. Chapter 19

**I have decided to redo chapter 19. As intriging as my chapter of bromance or brotherly love or whatever you wanna call it was i dont think it really fits with the next chapter. **

**Oh and to answer a question asked in a review chappie 1 to 13 was just a dream.**

* * *

" Alright guys, me, Lucy and Happy will share a room. Natsu and Gray will share, and Ren and Meena will share." Erza ordered, when they found a hotel.

" But-" Natsu started.

" Meena will be fine, Natsu." Ren, who was holding an unconscious Meena bridal style, told him reassuringly.

" Yeah, I'm sure Ren will take good care of her." Lucy backed the other girl up.

"... Okay." Natsu mumbled even though he did not sound convinced.

" I'll go get the room keys." Erza announced. As she walked over to the table she got stares. Some people were wondering why she was wearing her armor, some wanted to know what happened to them, and some just recognized them as Fairy Tail wizards. Erza asked for rooms close to each other but te man at the desk gave them rooms on three different levels. It was getting late so Erza suggested that everyone go right to bed.

* * *

Natsu got up out of his bed being careful not to make too much noise and wake Gray. He was going over to Meena and Rens to talk about _it_.

" I knew youd be up." Natsu said, opening the door.

" We knew you'd come." Ren nodded to a chair, " Sit."

" Natsu do they know _anything_?" Meena wondered.

"... No"

" You know you hve to tell them."

" I know."

" Everything."

" I know... just not now. After the mission, well leave... They shouldnt be draged into this... then the survivor... survivors will tell them what happened."

" Thats not fair... You have to tell them today. Everyone will be up soon, and we'll tell them then." Ren instructed.

" What do you mean its not _fair?_" Natsu was getting fustrated, " Whats not fair, is that we even have to worryabout whos gonna be alive in the next few weeks! Abouts who's telling my guild why one of us... mabey even TWO of us didnt come back home."

"..."

" Look I'm-"

" No! Whats not _fair-rr_... is that you think that you can just go ... you can just leave your guild... your family... and not come back. What happens if _you _die? Huh? Your going to leave me and Meena to explain to an entire building of people why youre not with us? No! Wether its me, you or Meena your freinds are finding out today."

" Ren..."

" Natsu, shes right. You cant hold back any longer." meena told him.

" Okay."


	21. IPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTORS NOTE!**

* * *

**NOW THAT YOU KNOW TWO MUST DIE YOU MUST, MUSST! TAKE A SUVEY ON WHO WILL DIE.**

**IT IS ALL UP O YOU. I HAVE A COUPLE GREAT IDEAS OF HOW TO FINNISH THE STORY NO MATTER HOW THHE SURVEY WINDS UP!**


	22. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey fans! ill update soon but I need you to do me a favour. I was nominated for best FT story of 2012 and I need your votes. Please contact OoComputerFreakoO and or find the FT fanfic " The Best Fairy Tail Fanfiction of 2012" to vote.**

**THANKS! Again ill update soon, thanks fo being patient.**


	23. Chapter 23

" Natsu has something he wants to tell you." Ren stated. They had succeeded in completing the surprisingly easy job and were at back at the hotle.

"* groan* really ren? Really?" Natsu sighed.

" Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

" Okay so there's this prophecy." Erza raised her eyebrow. " So ummm... in a couple of days one of us might be you know... ermm... dead."

" Natsu! EXPLAIN!" Erza orders.

" Well when we were younger Ren had a vision."

" It was a prophecy really. Ren could as if you?" Menna corrected.

Ren stared off trying to remember then her pupils got smaller, " _The day of the nineteenth year will be the last for either the flame or the venom. The days before warn you the day after reminds you. Day one is Start, to test ones heart. Day two is War, a never-ending battle to the death. Day three is Disaster, a player quits the game and might never be the same. Day four is Death, the death of either the venom or the flame. Day 5 is End, the end of the game. A game full of pain. The nineteenth year is a year where you do not control your fate, your fate controls_ _you."_

" So when is your birthday?" Gray asked.

"..."

" Natsu?"

"..."

" ANSWER ME! WHEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

" Tomorrow... is day 1"

* * *

**Sorry its such a** **short chapter and that I haven't updated in a while but I will soon. **

**By the way pick a number between -50 and +50. Say it your comment. Contest ends next Sunday. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonus Chappie! ( and yes you may submit another try at the number)**

* * *

**A look inside someone's mind( guess who's)**

NATSU YOU MORRON! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!? I... I thought we were friends. I love you. I LOVE YOU G! #$%^&*T! How could you not tell me you were going to die? Ill save you. NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO YOU WILL NOT DIE! I couldn't live with myself if you did... If I let you... die. You wont. You cant. WE WILL SAVE YOU! We may only 5 days but we will. I will. I promise


	25. Chapter 25

" YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?!" Gray bellowed. Making everyone except Ren and Meena flinch.

" Yeah, Natsu we're your f- family." Happy added quietly. He'd been silent for so long they almost forgot he was there.

" I didn't want any of you to get it in you head that you had to save me. N- not a single one of you is dying for me." Natsu replied.

"... bull." Gray muttered.

" Gray-"

" THAT IS B! #$%^T! YOU ALWAYS GO AROUND RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR US! BUT WE CANT DO THE SAME FOR YOU!?" Gray asked. Erza surprised at how upset he was said,

" At least let him talk." Gray turned and looked at her in the eyes. They were calm yet her true eye also had a storm brewing somewhere in the distance. She was worried and scared but felt it was her job to keep calm. Grays eyes hid no emotion. There was worry, sorrow, confusion, and something else with calmness and anger covering it up. Then before she could tell what the last emotion was he turned away, " Why? Why Natsu," saying it almost like ' Why? Wha-hai Nat-zuu?'

" None of you deserve to die." he mumbled, " Especially not for _me_."

" Well its time we save you." Gray told him.

" No."

" Natsu-"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"..."

" Have any of you ever caused the death of someone you loved? Betrayed your own flesh and blood? Been the reason that someone who has never done anything wrong and some

one you were supposed to be protecting died an unrightfully death?" They just stared at him and he got up, " That's what I thought. I'm going for a walk."

" Natsu..." Lucy started watching him leave the room.

" Let him be." Ren warned.

" He still blames himself?" Meena asked herself and Ren turned to face her.

" *sigh* It would seem so, Na. It would seem so."( cute nickname( shortened name) for Meena right?)

* * *

**Short again I know. But next chapter will be long and have a wonderfully annoying cliffie. And don't forget you can guess the number again.**


	26. Chapter 26

**darkhuntressxir guessed -22 and the number was -28. So darkhuntressxir gets to help choose what happens in the next chapter, and add in a character. Rikkai and hyotei lover guessed 0 the second best answer and gets to also help with the next chapter and unlimited sneekpeeks of future chapters. Teacupocake guessed 19 which is third place and gets to help with the chapter.**

* * *

It had been about 5 minutes then Gray stood up and said, " Imma go find him."

" Gray..." Erza warned.

" He'll be back in a couple more minutes."

" And how d-"

" Cause I do."

Sure enough Natsu returned about 10 minutes later.

" Where did you go?" lucy asked.

" We should tell them?" Natsu stated but it sounded like a question. Ren nodded and told him,

" They are you're friends. I feel they deserve to know."

" I agree" Meena chimed in.

" So where should I start?" He thought aloud.

" With Mother and Father." Meena answered the rhetorical question.

" I thought Igneel was the only father you've ever had." Gray looked from Meena to Natsu and back to Meena, hurt that Natsu lied to them.

" No. We had human parents once. They never really liked me and Meena. They said we weren't supposed to happen. One... one day we were out chopping wood, Meena and I, for it was one of our daily chores. Then he got so frustrated so quick... it was all my fault. He tried to hit me with the axe but she... Jo, was her name, she jumped. She jumped in front of me. She was always protecting us. He killed her and it was all my fault. He and our mother dropped me, Meena and our older brother off in the middle of the woods during winter season so that we would freeze to death. We found Ren and 3 days later Igneel and Heartly found us and took care of us... The end."

" Older brother?" Erza questioned.

" Neko." Natsu replied dully.

"What about him?" Lucy wondered.

" What _about _him?" Natsu barked back.

" Well... I mean whats happened to him?" She repeated nervously.

" That vile good for nothing, idiotic, despicable creature? I would imagine he joined a dark guild!" Ren spat.

" You don't know where he is?" Gray's curiosity got the better of him.

Meena growled then, " One day Igneel was getting me from Haertly because she had a wing injury and could not fly. Neko...he attacked Natsu. H-he... he had used magic to bind him so that he could not move. Then he beat him. I fought him off and the next day when he attempted to kill Igneel, banished him."

" I was fine."

" You almost died." Ren shot back.

" You should have let me."

" And why is that?" Gray wondered. Natsu's eyes met Grays...

* * *

**And said," THIS IS WHAT I CALL A CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF HANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR!"**


	27. Chapter 27 PART I

" Maybe then none of this would have happened." Natsu muttered, dropping his gaze but it was too late. Gray and himself had already seen the looks in the others eyes.

" I already told you, that would not have changed a thing." Ren assured him then looked at Natsu, then at Gray and back at Natsu. They were definitely better friends than they wanted people to think.

Gray blinked, " You. Will. Not. Die... none of you."

" If the prophecy is true the we should all get some sleep." Erza stated. Lucy started to protest but Meena interrupted.

" Erza is right. We can finish explaining tomorrow but for right now I think we should give you three... four time to take it all in."

" I agree. Lets all go to bed." One by one each person not staying in the room got up and left.

* * *

" Gray... what do you think of me?" Natsu asked when he discovered that neither mage was able to sleep.

"Hmmmm? What do you mean?" Gray sounded surprised by the question.

" Do you hate me?"

At this point Gray positioned himself to be facing Natsu, " Why on earth would you think that? You're my best friend."

" I dunno. I me- really? I'm your best friend?"

" Of course you are, idiot."

Natsu smiled a little, " You're mine too. Gray, I-"

* * *

" What else do you think he hasn't told us?" Lucy asked.

" *sigh* I don't know but I have a feeling what ever else it is, it's not good. These next few days wont be easy." Erza whispered back.

" I know... Do you. think he really will die?"

" I'm not sure, but we must do all we can to prevent that."

" Ai!" A certain sleepy cat muttered. This startled Lucy who almost forgot he was there.

" Yeah, I know... Erza?"

" Yes, Lucy?"

"Are you scarred?"

" He's not going to die. Nor will the other two."

" You-"

* * *

" What do you think of the relationship between Gray and Natsu?" Ren wondered.

" They are definitely more than teammates. Like brothers, I suppose." Meena replied.

" Brothers... Neko. He's coming back, I can feel it."

" I know... these friends of his... they sure are something else."

"At least we know if it's us he'll be in good hands."

" Yeah... Tomorrow the prophecy begins."

" Yes. I am aware... we must hope for the best and get some sleep."

" Just answer me this, how do you think-"


End file.
